far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle Heihin
Art student currently attending college for digital painting, but using a very unique style of design. She calls it "infrastructure based design". Traits and Appearance Michelle is usually seen wearing a mix of black and white clothing built up of multiple fabrics, often merging multiple styles. A black skirt on the right that merges into a flowing dress on the left, she loves asymmetry and tries to build it into everything she wears. Her skin is a very pale white, almost ghostly if she decides to put in the effort and wear make-up. Usually darkening her eyelids as well, though one-side more than the other. She has no significant markings aside from a black swirl underneath her right ear. Wears a black ring on the middle finger of her right hand. Biography Michelle is currently an art student at a college for digital painting. She has always preferred to do her work through some kind of digital medium. Thinking the classics are nothing but old fads people are trying to desperately hang on to. At age 15 she created her first true piece of art (in her eyes anyway). It was a self-regenerating network structure that constantly inspected the network traffic and used the timestamps for those to create holograph image of the entire data-flow. While this was incredible tech, when you then applied a visualiser that converted this into fractal shapes, a living-breathing canvas was formed. War on Orpheus: During this time the Heihin home was in lock-down. They had supplies enough to last a month, but sooner than expected these supplies started to run thin. Eventually her father took it upon himself to find more supplies. Braving the city in hopes he could find something. But he never returned, for the next days mother and daughter sat huddled together waiting for the end to come. Luckily the end did come, but not the type they expected. With many of the STO forces leaving, they finally had a chance to leave their home, only to discover the ruin those bastards had left behind. While they continued down the road, they found a figure frozen against the side of the gate box of goods in hand, father. They said the cause of death was exposure, but we knew who the real killers were. Going forward: Currently Michelle has become much more vocal in the politics of the noble houses. Deciding to step out of the shadows and represent the Heihin family. While she so wishes, everyone could band together and wipe ACRE from the face of the universe, she knows it will solve nothing and instead has decided to focus on recovery. Look to the now, so we can guarantee a tomorrow. Early Life Michelle was adopted into the Heihin family at a young age. Her mother, she was told, would not have been able to care for a child at that time. She has since been cared for by Jun and Xian Heihin. Her first years were spent mostly understanding the customs and structures within House Lyra. She was not very active compared to the other children, seemingly born with a low constitution. She bruised and tired easily, preferring to spend her evenings in thought or trying to read the various books that surrounded her in the Heihin Manor. When she was old enough her parents began grooming her to become a successful Meret. There was friction at first as it seemed she would be more suited to the role of a Tehuti, but this notion was quickly thrown out when they discovered she has an extremely creative mindset. Though not quite in the way they had thought. Because of this Michelle was encouraged to focus on improving her painting and musical skills, but found her interests laid in technology, well specifically infrastructure and how it can be manipulated. Putting together complex networks and systems, seeing how they interacted, but soon she realised there was a beauty in them. Thus the seed was planted. She spent the next 2 years trying to find a way to make her ideas a reality. At first, her parents where completely against it, due to their traditional ideas on how art should be created. "What?! This is lazy art I tell you. You are simply getting a machine to make it for you." "Yes father, but who build the machine?" This kind of argument took place hundreds of times throughout this process, but finally she had a working prototype. The first piece came in the form of a graph database visualiser. Nodes grouped by their relationships. In this case it was a simply using a folder structure from within her core machine. This sparked Michelle to create more complex and sophisticated networks, as the simple ties between nodes in a database were not enough. While her parents were not totally on board, they could see an elegance forming within these patterns and decided to give her chance a expanding into this new found area. Education and Stats [summary]''' description Michelle's psychic abilities are still yet untapped, whether it is because of a mental block that was placed on her, or simply hasn't come into them yet. She is woefully unaware of them. draw-of-the-storm.jpg|Draw of the Storm Graffiti Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Lyra Members